Unemployment and underemployment are persistent drags on economic growth. For a number of reasons, including increased government regulation, the effects of the Affordable Care Act, and excessive employment related litigation, businesses can be hesitant to hire part-time and full-time workers. Compliance, legal defense, benefits, recruiting and onboarding costs that are needed to put a worker on the payroll can discourage employers from committing to additional full and part-time employees. These challenges are compounded in industries which experience regular fluctuations in labor requirements, such as construction and tax accounting, for example. Many organizations experience periods when they carry a larger work force than may be required or, more likely, too few providers when they are required.